Karin Tower (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Bora wants to thank Goku for saving his son, but Goku says he just wanted to help, and defeat the Red Ribbon dude while he was at it. Then Goku notices the ball in his hand and he asks to see it. Goku can't believe, he has finally found his Grandpa's Four-Star Ball! Goku's very happy, and Bora wonders what's with that ball. Meanwhile, Blue returns to Red Ribbon Headquarters in an air car, and the two guards at the gate don't recognize him, and one of them threatens to kill him. Blue runs up and elbows him in the face, knocking him into the wall, and he slides to the ground, dead. "How could you forget the face of your superior officer? Filthy scum." The other guard then recognizes General Blue, and Blue tells him to quickly open the gates. Tao Pai-pai enters Red's office wearing an outfit that has the satsu ("kill") kanji on the front, and "KILL YOU!" written on the back in English. He says he's very expensive, and Red says he'll pay him only if he does the job. Tao Pai-pai says one kill will cost one hundred million zenny, and Black can't believe it. But, this year is his "Hitman-''san'' 20th Anniversary Commemorative Campaign", so his services are on sale for fifty million zenny. Black wonders if this really is Tao Pai-pai, and Tao Pai-pai asks if he wants to test him. Just then, Blue comes to the door, and explains the trouble he went through in returning (had to steal a plane, and a car...). Red doesn't care about that, he's more concerned with Son Goku's Dragon Balls. Blue says he got his Radar, and Red says that's great, but he commanded him to get the Dragon Balls, and those who don't do their duty must be punished. He says give Blue another chance if he can fight Tao Pai-pai and win. The two face each other, and Tao Pai-pai asks him if he wants an autograph. Blue says that Tao Pai-pai may be the world's number one hitman, but he's the number one in the universe. Tao Pai-pai says he won't use his hands or feet, just his tongue to defeat him, and Blue thinks that sounds fun. Black tells them to begin, and Blue comes at him with a kick, but Tao Pai-pai dodges, then sticks out his tongue, and drives it into Blue's skull, killing him instantly. Red and Black freak out. They go outside, and Black shows Tao Pai-pai a photo of Goku. Black says not to underestimate this kid, and Tao Pai-pai says he'll take out anyone if the price is right. Red explains that he also wants him to take the four Dragon Balls from the brat, and Black shows him the Six-Star Ball. Red tells him to kill anyone else who interferes, and Black asks him if he wants a jet plane. Tao Pai-pai says a plane would take too much time, and then he inspects the pillar. He jumps up and taps the top, then gently kicks the base, which is enough to break it off. Tao Pai-pai says he'll be there, twenty-three hundred kilometers northeast, in half an hour. He then tosses the broken pillar, jumps on, and flies through the air. Back at the Karin Holy Land, Goku has explained the Dragon Balls, and now Bora understands why they wanted it. Goku tells him he doesn't want a wish, he just wants his Grandpa's memento, the Four-Star Ball. Goku asks about the huge tower, and Bora explains that this holy tower reaches up to the heavens and is called Karin Tower. He proceeds to explain that a sennin lives at the top and if you drink the Super Holy Water you receive from him, your power will be increased exponentially. Bora says his family has been protecting this holy tower for generations. Goku is very impressed, and asks him if he's ever climbed to the top, and Bora says he tried once when he was younger, but failed. Goku thinks it's really tall, and that he couldn't use Kinto-Un to get to the top. Elsewhere, Tao Pai-pai approaches the tower on his pillar.